User talk:Linkyme
Ccbermanzzpedia (Talk) 20:15, February 24, 2011 Welcome! An anwser The person who founded this website was Champion Kai in '06 I believe.'-- C2' / 20:42, February 24, 2011 (UTC) If I sound rude, I'm sorry Image Leaving The purpose of this website is not just to talk about Zelda-related things, it's to help build a Zelda encyclopedia. Blogging is not doing any use to contribute to that. Out of 50 edits, only 8 of them were mainspace. If you need to cause an ordeal about how you're "accused of spam and over-blogging and double posting" then perhaps you should grow up until you actually realize what those are. If you want to leave, just leave, there's no need to cause drama about it. --'BassJapas' 15:41, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Just so you all know... A:I am a friend of Linkyme so to be supportive I would actually like to point out a few things: 1. Linkyme DID help by adding things to Zeldapedia, and I have no doubt that Linkyme would've added plenty more if given a chance. 2. I also look to Zeldapedia as a way to associate with other Zelda fans. 3. I use Zeldapedia as a way to get gaming help from other players. This may be an information site, but did you notice that getting and adding this kind of information may actually be HELPFUL?? It's sometimes more helpful than some of the stuff on the site. I'm sorry, but I have to side with Linkyme on this one. M: ''And Jäzzi, you sound sooooo grown up. We can talk when you fix your own tantrum problem. If you don't like this talkpage, just stick to your own." --WE.R.SHEIKAH (talk) 16:08, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Let them stay, but let me go! Okay, Zeldapedia, this is the last straw. This is Linkyme. I think you can tell by my username. WE.R.SHEIKAH isn't me! that's my best friend! and by being mean and cursing at her, you've made me angry. when you left that comment, the first place she came was me, and as soon as i heard about it, i just got more angry at you. I'm managing to keep my composure. you may be skeptical about WE.R.SHIEKAH not being me, but believe me when i say that it isn't. The reason why WE.R.SHIEKAH stood up for me? Because in real life we're closer than peanut butter and jelly. She was only trying to help me. and you went and bit back at her, accusing her of being me. Well, i'll tell you one thing: she is obsessed with sheikah and i'm not. that's a giveaway that we're different people. if you still don't belive me, then go ahead and shut down Linkyme and Linkyme2, but please don't shut down WE.R.SHIEKAH. that's a file that is shared by two people and not me, so let them keep theirs. Let them have their fun in the Zelda universe (or, in your terms, ENCYCLOPEDIA,) but take away mine. i don't care. i don't use you anymore. I've found another website for zelda fans, and i don't have a file there so don't bother looking for me if you're really that mad. Just end Linkyme and Linkyme2, but don't end WE.R.SHIEKAH. they deserve to stay, because they were only standing up for a friend. I tell you this from my heart, let them stay! Sincerely, LinkymeLinkyme2 (talk) 13:22, July 24, 2011 (UTC)